Merry Christmas Baby
by sgmanclanafan
Summary: Clark and Lana get a second chance post season ten.


**Christmas 2028**

Clark sat on a outcropping of crystal in the fortress, it was winter time there was no daylight at all this time of year just the northern lights to keep him company. This existence is a lonely one, Clark had quit the Planet shortly after Martha died it was his last connection to his human side. Clark kept the farm and rented out the land to other farmers. He had a caretaker look after the house and barn they both were his last ties to his past now. He was very reluctant to let them go.

Lois and Clark's relationship melted down after their seventh try. Lois thought they were finally getting married on attempt 8, Clark said "I don't." He shocked the hell out of the justice of the peace, Lois was besides herself that Clark didn't love her anymore. Clark explained it to Chloe and Oliver if it wasn't going to work after seven tries why would 8 work. He admitted he was just trying to fill the hole in his heart. Everyone knew who that was, none other than Lana Lang. Chloe was so mad she didn't talk to Clark for a year because of the hurt he caused Lois. Yet Lois had been playing a game on Chloe all along, she was leading her on. She claimed Clark was the reason they never got married. Never mind the 5 times she left him at the alter to chase a headline. Clark figured they were never meant to happen, inspite of the future he was shown. He shortly left for the fortress. The only time he was seen for years was when Superman was needed and even then he did his thing with minimal interaction with his fellow Justice League members.

Clark was tired like he had never been before. He was emotionally exhausted. He was starting to loose his link to his humanity. Now days he was more Kal El than Clark Kent. Several times Chloe tried to activate the portal only to have it do nothing. Chloe was concerned for her friend after he was gone a year without any reported sightings of Superman. Jor El finally responded to Chloe one night he dropped her in the fortress in her night shirt, she was almost frozen by the time Clark noticed her. Clark warmed her with his heat vision and then took her back to Metropolis. They talked until morning when Clark decided it was time to return to his isolation. Superman started to show up a little more often but he still didn't want to have much to do with anyone.

Clark had recently taken to just floating over the earth, he had no idea what the date was but he felt pulled to Smallville. Tonight was a cold cloud covered night with snow flurries. The pattern of the flurries was hypnotic. He found himself floating above Smallville. It has been years since Clark was anywhere close to Smallville. The last time was over 12 years ago when Martha died. Clark missed his mom she was always the voice of reason in his life, she was the one who told him it was ok to share himself with Lana. She also told him all good things come to those that wait. Clark never agreed with that statement but he hoped it was true.

Kal El slowly floated to the ground he found himself in the Smallville cemetery in front of his parents grave. The snow flurries swept around him, the snow had followed him down to the ground like a deflating balloon it just seemed to stick to him until he was close to the ground then it just swirled around him as he floated slowly down to the grave site. After just standing there for a while taking in the peace of this quiet evening. He saw the decorations in downtown, he figured it must be close to Christmas. Clark looked to the heavens he made a wish on a twinkling shooting star he saw through a break that was in the night sky.

Finally he spoke "Mom, Dad it's me Clark, I'm sorry its been years since I came to visit." "I'd tell you I've been busy but that's not true, I just have been feeling empty as of late." "I dumped Lois just after you died Mom, she wanted the hero not the man." "I hope you're not disappointed in me." "I quit the Planet shortly afterwards." "Chloe was mad at me for over a year about me cutting Lois out of my life." "Oh, Chloe is now the voice of Superman." "Lois threatened to go public with my weakness to green kryptonite." "I had no choice but to wipe all her memories of our relationship I left her with the Blur as her infatuation." "That was a hard time, glad Chloe decided to be my friend again after all that." " I miss Lana it's been over twenty years, everytime I think about that night it still hurts so much after all these years." "I wish I never knew Lex." Clark stopped speaking for a little bit he was choking up just thinking about Lana brought tears to his eyes.

"I miss you both so much without you in my life." "Its hard to be the hero anymore there are days when I just stay in the fortress waiting for something to do." "I feel lost without the both of you sometimes its so hard to go on without anyone to love in your life." Clark felt a tear run down his cheek _"great I come here to talk to them and I start to cry, some Superman I am."_ "Excuse me Mom and Dad I need to talk to the Lang's I love you both and hope you are happy, I love you both and I miss you."

Clark walked over to the Lang's grave "Mr. and Mrs. Lang I wanted to say hi and tell you I hear your daughter is a great super hero. She is doing great things in the world." "I miss her so much she still owns my heart." "When she left me behind in the loft that night, part of me stopped living and went with her." "When she comes to visit please tell her I still miss her and she will always be my one and only love." "She has always held my heart." "Thanks I hope you are both well, bye." Clark turned to tell his folks a final good bye and see's a stunning woman standing about 15 feet away he can't quite make out who this beauty is.

He said "sorry I hope I didn't startle you, I was just saying good bye to a friends parents, I'll go and leave you to your privacy." He turned to his folks graves to hear the mystery woman speak.

"Clark please don't go, I heard every word you said I'm glad your proud of my work and you also have a permanent part of my heart." "Clark I have always loved you and I always will." "Even after all this time I still long for your touch."

Clark was shocked his heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest, he said "Lana?"

"Yes it's me my love, how are you she asked?"

"I could lie and say everything is great but it's not, in-fact far from it." "I miss you so much, damn Lex and Toyman for making that bomb!"

Lana smiled and moved a little closer to her love. "I tried to move on a couple of times but it doesn't work, I can only see you as my future Clark" smiled Lana.

"I guess you heard about Lois and I and our repeated attempts at moving on." "I finally gave up I knew after the second time it wasn't going to ever work between us."

"Why did you go through the attempts so many times then?"

"Honestly it was Chloe driving me into her arms, Lois was in love with the idea of being married to Superman she had no interest in Clark Kent." "She seemed to put up with Clark because Superman was in the mix."

"It's sad that's how it ended."

"I think it was doomed from the start it was just too easy with everyone pushing us together." "The day Jimmy Olsen said Lois and Clark was the start and it went down hill from there." "I don't have any hard feelings about the whole thing anymore it's just something I had to experience like all the trials Jor El put me through."

Lana smiled and walked a couple of feet closer to Clark "I'm sorry you had to endure all that". "Chloe told me you were getting married I have to be honest I felt terrible that day it felt like my heart was getting ripped out." "Chloe went on and on for a while until she noticed I stopped talking she realized that something was upsetting me." "It was a bad day, a very bad day."

"What about you Lana any near trips down the isle?"

"I had one but it was not to be when I told him about my night time activities he left me the following morning, he didn't even leave a note."

"No one else in your life" Clark asked?

"No one" she again walked a couple of feet closer.

"I'm sorry Lana I hope you find someone to love."

"I have Clark he's the most wonderful man in the world" she again walked a couple feet closer. "I just hope he feels the same about me."

"Lana any guy who wouldn't fall head over heels in love with you would be a fool, you are the most special woman I've ever known." Lana again crept a few feet closer they could now feel each others breath on their faces in the sub zero Christmas eve. The clouds parted briefly allowing the moon to illuminate the grave yard. Clark smiled "Lana you are more beautiful than I remember under the moonlight."

She moved to the point they could touch each other. "Thank you Clark are you trying to use a pretty girl pick up line on me?" Lana smiled and Clark smiled back both glowing in the presence of each other.

Suddenly Clark notices, how close Lana is. "Lana how can you be so close to me without me feeling any pain?" He has a very perplexed look on his face!

"Clark I have been looking for you, for over two years, you show up, deal with what ever disaster you have too and your gone." "I've been to the farm multiple times looking for you and talked to the caretakers a couple of times." "I even found your old apartment in Metropolis and someone else lives there now." "Chloe and I tried to get Jor El to respond to us at the caves but her trip years ago to the fortress seems to be the only one Jor El was going to allow."

"On top of that I have spent months in the arctic trying to find the fortress, it's impossible to find." "I love you, have no doubt, I do and always will." "I am now kryptonite free." "I got this way accidentally." "I came upon a experiment gone wrong at the University of Chicago, they were trying to open a worm hole and the power got away from them." "I was hit by an

unknown amount of Gama radiation." "I saw the suit turn yellow then red then blue and finally a purple sheen settled over me by then I had ripped out the power cables so the Gama radiation stopped." "I sort of passed out for a little while." "I came to in an ambulance heading for the hospital, I got out of there as fast as I could after I removed anything they had that could identify me."

"I went home that night to bed and just thought it was weird that I would pass out." "That was the first time anything like that happened to me." "Once I awoke three days later." "I had a splitting headache, I went to see Dr. Grohl he couldn't find anything wrong with me but a sample he took didn't look right to him." "I went back for more testing it was then in-fact during one of the many tests that he told me the suit was gone." "He asked if he could try one more test he took out a piece of kryptonite, it glowed and I felt a burning pain I almost passed out before he returned it to its lead box." "I asked what this meant he was at a loss of words he said he had to know the exact amount of Gama radiation I was exposed too." "The Lab couldn't tell us because the readings were all off scale."

"For the first time in a long time I was scared." "They tried to take a blood sample the needle just bent, they tried to cut my skin and the blade shattered." "One day in the lab my eyes started to burn like they had something in them soon enough I was shooting fire out of my eyes." "All I could think about was what you told me when you got your heat vision." "After the first time I got it turned off." "I had burnt through several walls and left multiple holes in the ceiling." "I tried your method I thought about you Clark and presto I had heat vision." "I thought about the ice in the arctic and it turned right off." "I seemed to be a lot stronger." "I could see a lot better, I could see things miles in the distance like they were right in front of me it was amazing." "Finally they made a special needle and were able to draw some blood I assume it had kryptonite on it because it hurt like hell." "The blood work came back my DNA was changing according to the tests."

"All the trials to remove the suit or deactivate the kryptonite attraction were worthless." "I was turning into you, I was becoming kryptonian." "At least that was what the doctors thought, Dr, Grohl thought the intense Gama radiation and the remaining DNA of the suit started to fuse to my DNA forcing them together." "At first I had no idea what to think I spent more time in the sun and I could feel my strength building, it tingled." "I could jump up into the upper atmosphere, I could now run coast to coast in seconds." "I could burn through anything." "I developed Xray vision a couple of different kinds, finally I started to be able to fly it was the coolest ability." "I could fly in the air like a bird." "I had so much fun I started looking for you." "Then I looked all over the world I started to think you left earth behind and you went somewhere else." "Then there was that earthquake in Japan and you saved the day shutting down that nuclear reactor." "I got there as fast as I could but you were already gone." "I helped with other problems that day but I was crying." "The press thought I was crying about the loss of life." "I was crying because I missed you."

"Chloe and I started tracking you all over the world as soon as there was a report of you showing up I was in the air rocketing to you as fast as I could." "I really learned how to go fast." "I can almost chase light rays now with a little work I bet I could catch a light ray." "Chloe and I spent the next two years looking for you Clark you were no where, Clark Kent dropped off the face of the earth." "Superman only showed for the most dire disasters now days." "I know you were hurting a couple of Justice League member that you ran into said you acted cold like you had no feeling left." "I was scared you were gone Clark I was scared Jor El did something to you again to making you Kal El." "You are here and I am no longer the reason we have to be apart and to make it sweeter I'm the same as you Clark."

Clark was standing with his hands slack at his side he was at a loss for words. "Kiss me Clark, God please kiss me." Clark picked Lana up he smiled like a little boy getting a puppy for Christmas, this present was better. He had Lana again what could ever equal Lana in his life Clark quickly brushed his lips across hers Lana mewed. She had been waiting for far too long to feel Clarks lips on hers. They kissed and explored every inch of each others mouths again acquainting themselves with the intimacy of their kissing again and again. Lana smiled, Clark was in her life again, with a little work he would be hers again never parting.

Clark and Lana pulled together kissing passionately. Clark could hardly believe he had Lana in his arms. Lana just smiled at Clark "I love you Clark Kent do you still love me?"

Clark was in a state of disbelief it was too much, here he had the love of his life in his arms, he could touch her, even better she no longer could attract green kryptonite. She assumed he would ask her at some point but for now he had only one thing on his mind. "Lana I love you now and forever would you be my wife?"

"Yes Clark, yes a million times, I will be your wife" as they kissed.

"My love we can be married tonight, if you want we can go to Las Vegas and be married in a couple of hours." Clark saw the light in Lana's eyes dim a little or we could have it where and whenever you wanted he quickly added.

She smiled up at her soon to be husband "I want to marry you as soon as I can but I'm a small town girl and would like to have a small town wedding."

"Ok we can do that" Clark smiled "I can hardly believe that your in my arms, all I can say is this better not be a dream." Clark had his puppy dog face on and Lana laughed.

"Clark Joesph Kent, my Kal El, I would marry you tonight but I think we should tell our parents first and there is this earth custom of asking for the fathers permission on earth too."

"First I think we should at least give them the good news don't you think?"

They both walked hand in hand through the swirling snow to the Kents first, "Mom Dad we have some great news were going to get married finally." "I had always thought this would have happened a long time ago, Lana has just agreeded be my wife!"

"I know this seems sudden but Clark and I have been apart for far too long time, we are different people than we were when we were separated by force." "We have been apart for years yet we love each other, our hearts still beat as one."

"We have been apart for far too long."

"Mr and Mrs Kent I love your son with all my heart we seek your blessing on our union please." The cloud cover broke a single shaft of moon light descended on the happy couple. Lana looked at Clarks sparkling eyes "I think we got their approval."

Clark smiled at Lana they walked to the Lang grave Clark spoke "Mr and Mrs. Lang it seems were doing things a little reversed." "I really wanted to ask for your daughters hand in marriage first but we seem to be doing things a little backwards tonight." "Would you bless our marriage." "I love Lana I have loved her from age 5 when we really met for the first time in kindergarten." Lana smiled _he is so sweet_. "Really Mr. Lang we have your blessing, yes I will take care of your daughter all the days of my life." "Hear that baby we have their blessing." Lana had a tear run down her face she was happy for the first time in a long time.

"Whats that Mom," Lana spoke up louder "I love Clark so much I couldn't be more happy, he's my superman." Clark smiled and picked up Lana holding her tight to his body, his lips descended onto hers they exchanged heated kisses for a while leaving little exposed skin unkissed.

"I know a place where we could get comfortable and warm if your game Miss Lang."

"Well Mr Kent exactly how warm are we talking about" as she raised her eyebrow's.

"I think it could be very warm maybe even hot" as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well that sounds interesting" Lana jumped into Clarks arms "take me home Clark."

They both rose into the air, the snowfall picked up as they reached the farm Clark said "looks like were going to get snowed in Lana hope your ready to spend a couple of days stuck with me."

Lana smiled "I want to spend every moment with you Clark."

They both floated through the air the ever increasing snowfall. Hand in hand they flew side by side. All Clark could think was his dream had finally been answered he now had someone to share his life with.

Lana was lost in her own thoughts she was in wonder she was finally with Clark at long last. She had long dreamed of being at his side many times but this experience was far above those dreams. She basked in being with her man finally it was all worth it she had Clark finally she was glowing with happiness and joy. Lana thought _this is it, he's all I'll ever need,_ "I love you Clark Kent!"

Clark picked up Lana and carried her through the side door of the farm right into the kitchen, Clark kissed her and said "I love you Lana Lang I have waited for this day to happen for so long." Clark carefully placed Lana on the couch he went to the fire place putting a few logs in to start a fire to warm the house up.

He started to say "I'll turn the heat up" but never got there when Lana blasted the logs with her heat vision creating a very roaring fire in seconds. After he picked his jaw from the floor he said "well that is going to take a little getting used to seeing" he smiled at Lana as he turned the thermometer up. Lana laughed Clarks heart melted hearing her, just the sound of her laughter was enough to make his heart racing.

.

Clark asked her if she wanted anything to drink? She coyly smiled and said "only you my love."

He rejoined their lips on the couch Clark knew he loved her it was time to show her how much he loved her. Clark tossed another log on the fire he turned to Lana kissing her stealing her breath. Lana was swooning _here she was with her man at long last_ , a tear made its way down her cheek.

Clark felt the tear he asked "why are you crying Lana."

"I'm not really crying Clark these are happy tears, there tears of joy."

Clark smiled and kissed her neck as he removed her coat. Clark started to kiss her shoulder and unbutton her blouse, he pulled it out of her skirt and dropped it on the floor. Clark kissed her black lacy bra straps off her shoulders and down her arms in seconds, it too found its way to the floor with her blouse. He started working on the zipper of her skirt, Lana made it to his lap.

She rubbed her naked chest against Clarks superman suit "so tell me how do I get you out of this thing."

"um" said Clark "I just have to think about it and it goes to another dimension but I'm having trouble concentrating for some reason."

Lana laughed a little "am I doing something to make you loose your concentration Clark."

"Nope not at all" he smiled at her resuming their passionate kisses.

He found the zipper and undid the clasp, she stood and her skirt joined the pile of clothes on the floor. Lana was left in hose a slip and her panties Clark was a little unsure how to proceed. He reached up her hips bunching the slip around her waist he found the hose top and just ripped them off it was too much work to remove them.

One moment Clark had his suit on and the next it was gone, Lana was shocked "neat trick can you teach me that one Clark" she asked? Lana was almost naked her man was finally naked she was happy they were going to be together as one again she could feel her excitement grow by the moment.

She felt Clarks hardness underneath her she wanted to feel it inside her and soon she ground her center onto his hardness Clark groaned "I want you Lana, God, I want you so bad." Clark reached for the slip and panties, he used to rip them right off her but these looked expensive he slid the slip and the black lacy bikini panties down her legs. Clark was leaving little kisses behind as the material slowly approached her feet. Clark dropped the lingerie on the floor as he beheld his love the only woman he ever loved, Lana Lang in all her glory. Clark started to kiss his way up Lana's body slowly the excitement built for Lana she was starting to squirm as he approached her center she moaned when he continued north to visit his kisses and tongue on her two pert nipples. Lana was on fire earlier now she was positively burning up she wanted her man now, it had been far too long she wanted him inside her now.

Lana picked up Clark and flipped him so he was on the bottom she placed his hardened shaft at her entrance and slowly sunk down on it. She remembered the burn she felt from before there was a lot of Clark and she was kinda small she stopped to catch her breath every so often it was work just getting used to having him again but boy was it worth it. Once she sheathed him inside her she started a slow and satisfying pace. Up and down in and out over and over again they kept pace not hurrying but build a slow burning that would end with both of their explosive releases. Soon enough they reached their joint peak and relaxed for a moment or two with Clark still nestled deep inside her.

Lana gave her love a hug he would never forget she whispered in his ear Merry Christmas eve Clark. He looked dumbfounded "its Christmas eve" he said almost a question.

"Yes my love its Christmas eve why what day did you think it was" Lana asked?

"I wasn't sure Lana, thanks though you made me remember something in a flash he was out from underneath her and back in his superman suit he was gone in a second and a green, red, and blue blur for a couple of seconds he was naked and back at his woman's side in a heart beat in the bay windows that looked out to the street was a 9 foot blue spruce Christmas tree completely decorated with the lights on. It reminded a happy Lana of the tree from the first Christmas they spent as a couple a long time ago.

"Clark if you ever do something like leave me like that again for anything else your dead meat but this time you get a pass you sentimental man." Clark smiled he was happy Lana liked the tree he figured she would look the tree over later and see all the pictures Martha had turned in to keepsake ornaments years ago. Clark reclaimed his place on the couch cuddling with Lana his heart felt like it grew a couple of sizes that evening he felt his human side for the first time in years.

As they sat enjoying the tree and the fire Clark had tears running down his cheeks he finally said "if our parents could only be with us." Lana knew her Clark was back finally, Kal El was no longer in control it was her Clark.

She wiped his tears "its ok baby" she said "were ok, were back together and nothing will ever keep us apart ever again." "I love you Clark Kent and soon I will be your wife we will both watch over earth and when they no longer need us we will cross that bridge when we get there ok my love?"

Clark could only smile finally all was right with the world. The only thing missing was a ring on Lana's hand he had it upstairs in his old desk he decided it could be her Christmas present. The ring he made for Lana years ago waiting on the day they would be able to be together again.

Being this close to a very naked Lana soon became a issue his body wanted more soon his excitement was evident Lana giggled "is that for me, Clark you shouldn't have" as she gently stroked his length.

He in turn hissed as she again mounted her love for another trip to the land of mutual pleasure. They made love on every surface down stairs and several on the way to bed too. They retired for the evening late.

Clark woke first and got Lana's Christmas present ready he ran out to get breakfast supplies quickly returned made a fast breakfast all before Lana woke. He carried a tray to his old room naked with only a smile on his face. "Good morning my love how did you sleep?"

"I haven't slept like that in years Clark way too many years," Lana noticed the tray "looks like someone has had a busy morning."

"I just made you food Lana I thought you would like breakfast in bed."

"Thanks Clark" as they fed each other he lifted a small silver bell underneath was the ring he made for her so long ago. Lana was choked up she instantly had tears of joy running down her face.

Clark said "I figured we would make it official we did decide to get married last night, right.?"

"Well are you going to put it on my finger or not my love" she asked him?

Clark smiled "Lana Lang I love you more than life itself will you be my wife?"

Lana's tears never stopped, "yes Clark I will be your wife." She took a deep breath the ring made it real for her they were going to be married against all odds they were together again. She pushed the tray to the other side of the bed Lana crawled into Clarks lap. "Merry Christmas Clark, I love you my soon to be husband, God it just sounds so good to say that word husband."

Clark smiled that Kent smile he closed the gap between them hugging her tightly "I love you Lana, Merry Christmas baby."


End file.
